Let's Play a Game
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: AU! She would play a game of pretend – where she was a pretty fairy with a glowing wand and iridescent wings and they were the fated couple, destined to fall irrevocably in love, but kept apart by a superfluous king and his frigid son…


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

**Let's Play a Game  
>by. <strong>_Poisoned Scarlett_

She dried her hands on her apron briskly. Her foot steps were quiet, as the lady of the house wished it to be, and she only gave a curt nod to the other maids that rushed past her; whispering, gossiping. Her hair was loose, having been cut into a short bob after deciding having it long was a nuisance in her line of work. Despite the sudden loss of her strange rosette hair, the eccentric chauffer retracted his statement of liking long-haired women the instant he saw her new hair style.

She held the suspicion that Ox Ford, the personal chauffer for the Albarn family, had something of a _crush_ on her. The idea both horrified her and thrilled her. Her best friend, Jacqueline, often teased her about it, given that the man would _always_ speak to her – even if she looked beyond irritated and on the verge of burning his body with a thousand torches.

"Jackie…?" She whispered, upon seeing her closest friend rush down the hall with the hems of her long black skirt bunched in her hands. She could see the worn leather of her shoes with every quick step.

"Kim! I'm so glad I caught you!" Jackie sighed in relief. "Have you seen Maka anywhere? Her mother wishes to speak to her, but she's not in her room or the library…"

"Have you checked the courtyard?" Kim suggested, and Jackie shook her head vigorously.

"The courtyard! She must be there! She is not allowed to venture outside of the mansion walls without her guards…" Jackie left off at a mutter. Her brows furrowed. "Oh, I didn't think it'd take _this_ long to find her! I still have to finish my chores in the kitchen…"

"I'll deliver the message." Kim offered. Jackie looked up hopefully. "Lady Kami just wishes to speak to Maka, right?"

"Yes, urgently!" Jackie nodded.

"You go ahead and finish your chores in the kitchen, then." Kim shooed her away with a reassuring smile. "I just finished my chores in the garden. I'll make sure Maka gets the message as soon as possible!"

"Okay…thank you, Kim!" Jackie beamed, and made haste to the kitchens so as to finish her chores for the day and hang out with her dear friend Kim.

Kim watched her go for a moment before hurrying to the courtyard. It was past lunch time already and Kim knew Maka had not attended the family meal. She never did, so it was not a rare occurrence, but Maka's usual haunts consisted of her room or the library – hardly ever the courtyard, but Kim had caught her wandering through it once and assumed she was doing so again today.

_It's the only other place she could be. _Kim thought, nervously. _And it's such a nice day out today. _The sun hung high in the sky; a bright circle of gold misted by silver. It was not too warm nor too cold out: the perfect weather for a simple stroll. Kim longed to take a stroll outside but her duties disallowed her this. Perhaps, after she found Maka, she would ask permission to go 'grocery' shopping. The walk to the local grocers was quite long, and it would give her sufficient time to admire the calm sky in peace.

"Maka?" Kim called softly, peeking out the door of the courtyard. Kim could see nothing aside from yards and yards of grass. Flower beds flourished around the edges, wooden benches cushioned by the undergrowth. The fountain was relatively quiet today as well; with its stream of water a simple rush in the background. "Maka?"

There was muffled laughter from somewhere past the greenery and Kim ventured further into the courtyard, careful not to make too much noise. It wasn't often she heard the heir of the household laugh so joyously. Kim was curious to what caused such a pleasant laugh.

"….so _ridiculous_!"

"_You're_ ridiculous."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, _Soul_!"

"Well, too bad, you got it."

Kim sucked in a breath and hid behind a tall oak tree, daring to peek at the pair that sat on a nice patch of grass. The sunlight highlighted the girls hair dozens of shades of golden and her emerald eyes twinkled with mirth. _His_ expression mirrored hers; with a grin curling his lips and his ruby eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Be serious, Soul, she actually expects me to walk around in them! I'll look like a clown!" Maka complained, and stretched her legs out before her. Her dress hitched up her legs, exposing an ample amount of her creamy skin, and Kim covered her mouth to silence a gasp at her boldness.

Her guard, Soul, merely snorted. Kim watched him lean over, the skin of his forearm brushing against Maka's calves, and prod a heeled foot with his finger. "It could be worse. You could be stuffed into a corset for the rest of the evening like the other girls."

"Oh, don't even say that!" Maka groaned, shuddering at the thought. She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. "I'm thin enough already! I don't need to look like a _stick_ as well!"

Soul's amusement shifted to a darker, daring, spark as he leaned over. Kim watched, captivated, as his large hand pressed against Maka's cheek. His mouth moved around words Kim could not hear over the panicked pound of her own heart. Kim could see the heir's face pink at the contact but she did not remove herself, as was expected; instead, Kim watched with wide eyes as her guard pressed their lips together and the precious heir _responded!_

_No way, _Kim thought, shaking. _They can't…this can't be happening… She's betrothed to Duke Death's son! How could she…? _Yet Kim faced the reality of the situation strongly, tearing her eyes away from them when Soul pushed her back on the grass. Her own back pressed against the bark of the tree, cold sweat sheening her face, Kim deliberated the options laid out before her.

She could go immediately to Lady Kami's room and tell her what she saw. She could tattle on Soul and Maka; tell her of the indecent act they committed in the courtyard.

She could tell Lord Spirit, and watch as his chest puffed with rage and he stormed to find them and tear apart the man who had dared laid a finger on his precious daughter.

Or she could simply pretend she never saw them. She could backtrack to the mouth of the courtyard; call her name loud enough and give the pair enough time to recover from the shock of nearly being caught. That sounded like a safest option for both her and the couple on the other side of the tree. Kim honestly liked Maka – she was sweet and kind and always took her off her shifts when she looked tired or bored.

_They're simply…kissing…all heirs do that with their guards once in a while! _Kim told herself fiercely. Then her shoulders slumped and she stifled a groan. _Oh, who am I kidding? She's having an affair with her guard! If Duke Death heard about this…the Albarn name would be forever tarnished!_

But Kim had always suspected something dangerous was brewing between the heir and the guard. Jackie often said, under her breath and only for her ears, that she would not be surprised if they had a heated tryst one day. Kim had shushed her harshly – to say something so scandalous would get them both no dinner for a week! But the thought had stuck long after Jackie had said it – reinforced with Maka's playful attitude around her guard, and the guards softened eyes and faint smile whenever she was present.

_Well, It's not like they're - ohgodohgodohgod! _Kim squeaked when she caught a glimpse of their tangled bodies; how the guards hand was running up places where it should _not_ be and how Maka's fingers were buried within locks of silver white. Kim bit her lip. _What do I do? What do I do? I can't just tattle on Maka! Soul is actually quite nice when you get past his horrible manners! But I can't just pretend I never saw this! _

Kim steeled herself when she imagined the disbelief on Kami's face and the horror on Spirits when they discovered their daughter had been messing around with the family guard. The rosette shuddered at Spirit's wrath: that man could be lethal when it came to the safety and chastity of his daughter. Of which would be quickly – if not _already_ – gone if Kim didn't do something about this in that instant!

_Okay…I'll talk to them. Yes, that's it! They have to stop this now before it gets worse! _Kim reasoned, nodding to herself. She pushed off the tree, gaining confidence with every word. _This marriage with Duke Death's son would cease aggressions between the families! She has to marry him! I'll just mention this and, if they promise to stop seeing each other, we can all pretend this never happened – !_

"…I love you…"

Kim froze.

"Maka…"

Kim's plan crumbled at those soft, frightened words. She inched back against the tree and peered around it to find Soul cradling Maka in his arms, smiling that crooked smile that had most of the maids swooning and sighing and fanning themselves. She could not hear what he was saying, the special words reserved for the girl tucked in his arms, but simply by the way they looked – so content and carefree – all will to tattle or put an end to their affair vanished.

How could Kim break apart something so beautiful?

No money in the world, no matter how much Kim adored it, could force the words "_stop seeing each other,"_ from her throat.

It would be inhuman.

So Kim decided she would play a game of pretend – where she was a pretty fairy with a glowing wand and iridescent wings and they were the fated couple, destined to fall irrevocably in love, but kept apart by a superfluous king and his frigid son…

_And they'll live happily ever after, _Kim thought with a sad smile, returning to inform Kami that her daughter was in the bath and it would be a while before she came out.

_At least for a little while._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote this today after a long day at school. It's days when I'm the most sluggish that I write the most. This isn't the only one-shot I've written today; I've got two more stowed away. This summer you're all in for a treat :3

And, yes, this _is_ a one-shot. It's just a scene that refuses to leave my mind...

_Scarlett._


End file.
